


Everything will be alright

by Beammeupbroadway



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Depression, HIV/AIDS, It hurts and then it gets better, M/M, No death because I ain't about that life, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beammeupbroadway/pseuds/Beammeupbroadway
Summary: Modern AU. Marvin and Whizzer learn to cope with an unexpected turn.





	

Silence hung heavily in the air, the ticking of the clock resonating through the room like a countdown. The room was unsettling, the greens and creams trying to form a calming atmosphere but failing. They sat on two leather covered chairs on the opposite side of the desk to Charlotte, Whizzer constantly shifting as the sweat on his back kept sticking him to the chair. Both chairs were pushed closer together, with Marvin and Whizzer's hands bridging the gap between them. The ticking of the clock was like a foot tapping, waiting impatiently for someone to break the silence. In the end, Charlotte was the first to speak

"I know it's probably not the news you wanted, but you know in this day and age with-"

"HIV positive?" 

Charlotte stuttered, coughing into her hand before continuing

"Yes Whizzer, i'm sorry I know it must be hard but.."

Whizzer didn't hear anything after that, he felt like he was underwater and all the words were muffled, and he couldn't breathe because there was no air and the room felt like it was becoming increasingly small, and then he felt Marvin's hand gripping his so tight his knuckled were white. He looked up at Marvin but he was just looking at Charlotte, nodding occasionally and keeping a straight face. If Whizzer couldn't feel the death grip on his hand he could of imagined Marvin was in a business meeting. He continued to stare at Marvin's face, just looking and memorizing it like it was the last time he would see it, or the first time. Then it hit him.

"What about Marvin?"

Charlotte paused and they both turned to look at Whizzer, who had spoken his first words in the 10 minutes Charlotte had been talking.

"What about Marvin, Whizzer?

"Does he have it too? What will happen to him?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marvin freeze, as if this was something that had never once crossed his mind, and knowing him it probably hadn't. He was too preoccupied taking care of Whizzer he hadn't once stopped to think about himself. 

"Well we don't know yet, he hasn't shown and symptoms but we'll do a blood test to be sure."

Whizzer nodded, looking back over to Marvin who was now staring back at him. They held the gaze for a minute, before Charlotte coughed and stood up from her desk

"I'll give you two a moment to discuss things, i'll pop back in a minute."

Charlotte squeezed Whizzer's shoulder as she walked past but he didn't feel anything, all he could feel was Marvin's hand in his and his eyes on him. The door swung shut behind her, and Marvin broke the eye contact to push himself out of his seat and walk over, crouching down in front of Whizzer but never letting go of his hand. His free hand came up to Whizzer's cheek, his thumb moving over it back and forth.

"Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Whizzer looked down at his feet, opening his mouth and closing it again. So many different things were going round his head but he couldn't seem to grab a hold of any to form one coherent thought. He didn't realise he was crying until Marvin's thumb rubbed under his eye and suddenly he could feel how wet his cheeks had become. His shoulders began to shake as he let out a sob, surprising even himself. He never cried, and certainly never in front of Marvin. Even so, Marvin didn't hesitate to stand up and wrap his arms around Whizzer's shoulders, using one hand to run his fingers through his unusually unkempt hair. Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin's middle and continued to cry into Marvin's shirt, as that stayed there for what felt like a year, just holding onto each other. Eventually, Marvin pulled himself away from him, tilting Whizzer's head up and wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

"You're still as damn pretty as ever baby"

Whizzer let out a quiet laugh, even now Marvin still knew just what to say. They both jumped as they heard the door swing open again, Marvin moving to stand behind Whizzer's chair, his hand's resting on his shoulders in a protective manner. Charlotte sat back down again, giving them a sympathetic smile before resuming their previous conversation.

"I'm going to assume you didn't pick up most of what we discussed earlier, which is perfectly normal for anyone in this situation, but as shocking as this diagnosis may be, it's certainly not as bad as it could be. In this day and age this is no longer a death sentence, and with the right care and lifestyle you could easily live just as long as anybody else, so you really don't need to worry, Okay? 

Whizzer nodded, though everything still felt very up in the air, he was able to concentrate and take in what Charlotte was saying. 

"We've got some medication for you to take home, You take one in the morning and one in the evening, the same time every day. You'l have frequent check ups to see how you're doing, but other than that everything should stay pretty much normal. I'll let you both go home now, because you both look exhausted and I can't imagine you've been getting much sleep. Just look after yourselves and look after your boy Marvin. I'll come over later to see how you're both doing."

Marvin walked round to the front of the chair, helping Whizzer stand up and wrapping an arm around his waist, though whether it was more for him or for Marvin he couldn't tell. Charlotte smiled sadly as she waved them off, waiting til the door shut behind them to let out a sigh and rubbing her face with the palm of her hands. It was days like this she wished she could call in sick and never come back in. 

 

—-

 

Marvin poked his head round the bedroom door.

"Whizzer? Baby? You awake?"

There was no response. Just a lump of bedding on Marvin's side of the bed. Marvin sighed, walking over to the edge of the bed where Whizzer's face was poking out of the blanket, staring straight past him as if he wasn't there. He had been like this for three days now. He hadn't left the room, hadn't showered. He'd been to the bathroom twice, and Marvin had managed to convince him to eat some of Cordelia's soup, which she had been delivering every day in large amounts, but other than that he had barely moved. Charlotte had warned him about this, she had said depression was very common with this diagnoses, and that his mood should start to improve with time, but all Marvin could do was be there for him. So that's what he did, but it was hard to help him when most of the time he wouldn't acknowledge his existence. Marvin reached his hand under the blanket tentatively, finding his hand with ease and interlocking their fingers, looking for some sort of response in Whizzer's face but finding none. Marvin frowned, leaning over and pressing his forehead against Whizzers and closing his eyes.

"Just tell me what to do baby. Tell me how to help you, i'll do anything. Please just don't shut me out."

He opened his eyes again when he heard him sniffle, and saw raw red eyes staring back at him. Marvin immediately climbed into the bed, going under the blanket and pulling Whizzer into him, rubbing and hand over his back and repeating "It's okay baby, i'm here, you're okay." They stayed like that until Whizzer had quietened down, and Marvin pulled back to see his face, eyes still bloodshot. He hated to see him so upset, but he had to admit anything was better than the stone cold expression he had seen for the past three days. Whizzer looked down at Marvin's chest rather than make eye contact, playing with the edge of the duvet until he spoke in a voice so quiet Marvin could barely tell he was speaking at all.

"What was that? I can't hear you baby you gotta speak up a bit for me."

"Please don't leave me."

Marvin was pretty sure his heart had just dropped out of his chest and broken into lots of tiny shards. 

"What? What made you think I would of course I'm not going to leave you."  
"You should. I'm infected. Diseased. You can't find me appealing anymore, why would you stay?"

Marvin cupped Whizzer's face and tilted it up so he was looking at Marvin. He leant over and tenderly pressed his lips against Whizzer's, almost tentatively, as if it was the first time. They kept going, the kiss becoming more heated as Marvin moved on top of Whizzer, one hand behind his head and the other running down his bare chest. They continued like this until Whizzer had to break for air, and Marvin went back to lying beside him, pulling Whizzer over so he was resting half on top of him. Marvin rested his chin on top of his disheveled hair. 

"You still think I find you unappealing? You're the most handsome man I've ever met, myself included."

Whizzer snorted, the closest he'd come to a laugh since they got home.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere unless you're there too, and i'm definitely never leaving you. I love you Whizzer Brown, and you're just going to have to deal with that."

Whizzer smiled for the first time in too long, and they lay there chatting about nothing and anything. Hands interlocked between them the whole time. They only paused briefly, when Marvin's phone pinged on the bedside table, and he leant over to see what it was.

"Hey, Jason wants to know if you're okay. And he wants you to reply to his texts, he's been messaging you for days apparently. He says, that you're doing him a 'big heckin concern' and then theres this picture of a dog and, I don't know you understand his internet talk better than I do, just send him a message so he knows you're alright."

Whizzer cackled as Marvin showed him the message with the picture of the dog

"Marv, I really need to hear you say 'big heckin concern' more often. It's great, you somehow manage to sound about 80 every time you try to use internet talk."

Marvin lightly backhanded his arm playfully

"Look just because i'm not up to date with the 'memes' and 'doges'"

"Oh my god, it just went up to 90. That was amazing. Please carry on."

Marvin grumbled, pushing himself to sit up in the bed and pulling Whizzer with him.

"You up for some soup? You really could do with some food, or we're going to start thinking you're taking those trash magazines to heart and getting your 'beach bod' ready."

Whizzer groaned

"Please Marv, please stop."

Marvin laughed, leaning over to kiss Whizzer on the forehead

"I love you so much baby, you know that right?"

Whizzer smiled up at him, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting him go to make food.

"I love you too Babe."

Marvin beamed at him, going to leave the room before Whizzer called after him

"Just please promise to stop trying to use internet words. It's not going to happen."

Marvin laughed as he left the room, smiling to himself because he knew that they were going to get through this, and everything would be alright.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really damn hard to write! I don't normally write anything this miserable, so I hope it was okay!! (I know there will be a million typos I will fix them in the morning) Please let me know if you enjoyed it!  
> Come say hi on tumblr! Beammeupbroadway.tumblr.com


End file.
